The marriage
by csistories111
Summary: This is my second FF and I'm working on to but its what I think Grissom and Sara's wedding went so sit back and well enjoy DISCLAIMER: I own nothing my own idea from my own brain, CBS own everything
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my second FF its a short story on how I thought Grissoms and Saras wedding went, DISCLAIM: I don't own anything just my own thoughts and ideas**

It was two days before the big day and Sara and grissom had just finished there final shift before the wedding, on the outside Sara was excited and happy that she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man of her dreams, but on the inside she was scared and nervous. The short drive back to the townhouse was done in silence.

"Are you okay?" Grissom said with his soft voice.

"Who me, I'm fine in fact I think I'm going to go finish packing, um see you later grissom.

Without anouther word she walked into the bedroom and slid the bolt across the door. Grissom knew Sara to well and he knew he had to leave her alone for a while and give her space, so Grissom went and prepared dinner, he wanted it to be perfect for when she came out. So he laid a red table cloth over the wooden table, he set up two red plates and laid the clutery, he lit two red candles, turned the lights of and finally put some calm music on.

**knock knock**

"Sara dinners ready, you wanna come out?" Grissom whispered through the crack of the doors

"I...um will be right out Griss." She replied softly

Grissom sat down and waited for Sara to sit down, seconds later Sara appeared her eyes were wet and red, she had just been crying. She sat down next to grissom trying to hide, the fact that she had just been crying. Grissom put his hand in hers so she knew that he was there for when she would be ready to tell him.

They ate most of their dinner in silence, both hardly touched there food.

"Foods great Grissom, I just don't think I'm in the mood for eating I'm to tired."

"Well that's okay Sara mean either, why don't we go lie on front of the T'V there's some great movies on."

Grissom sat down with the remote in his handhand and Sara rested her head on his knees and curled her legs up, Grissom looked down at the beauty that lay beneath him. Sara layed there staring into space, Grissom could tell but didn't want to set her off so he played around with her soft hair, plaiting it and curling it around his index finger. He had always loved her hair, after a while Grissom spotted a tear trickling down Sara's cheek.

"Okay Sara your crying and clearly upset, what is the matter?"

She wiped away her tear before speaking

"Grissom I'm gonna be honest here, do you even want a wedding."

Grissom was shocked did he just hear what he think he heard?

"Sara what makes you think that?

" well I overheard your conversation, saying you couldn't wait for it to be over, because its really boering."

Grissom smiled and giggled to himself

"Hahahahaha Sara really oh gosh silly, I was on the phone to bob we were discussing about how boering that new documentary series about the life span on bugs, you see these directors have not got a clue now days."

"So Griss you still want a me and you?"

"Sara I'm going to tell the truth now, I don't know what I would have done without you, your my daylight my sun, my star my everything, and without you my life would be darkness, I love you for eternity. And nothing is going to change that. EVER."

Sara smiled

"I love you to Grissom and always will."

Grissom smiled back and lay Sara back down over his legs and kissed the top of her head, stroking her arm, until she fell asleep, breathing in and out slowly and relaxed... Grissom turned the T.V of and seconds later he was asleep, with his arms wrapped around Sara's stomach holding her close and breathing in her sidle scent.

TBC, got loads of year 11 revision and boering stuff so I will post an update when I can, enjoy and please review and let me know your thoughts and ideas


	2. Chapter 2

When Sara woke up she was in bed on her own, she figured Grissom was in the shower because he wasn't beside her like he usually is. She sat up resting her head on the headboard, she was so nervous just think less then 24 hours this man will be a part of her that no one could ever take away from her. Sara never thought that she would meet Mr right, because when a guy asked her about her family Sara had to explain that her mother is a murderer and her brother is on drugs. This put a lot of men of Sara... but not Grissom, he didn't judge people...

Grissom walked in with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and interrupted Sara's daydream

"Hey sweetheart, I see your awake"

"oh hey Griss, yeah I was really tired...but I'm okay now."

Grissom lay on the bed beside Sara, "you're scared for tomorrow aren't you?"

"im not, its not that Gil, its just your going to have your Mom there watching us get married, don't get me wrong I love your mom, its just well none of my family are going to see me get married are they I mean come on, my Farther is six feet under, My Mother is banged up for murder and my brother is to hooked up on drugs to even care."

Grissom could see Sara working herself up, "Sara you have family, us ever since you started working with us that's when you became our family, now it doesn't matter that they wont be there because I am going to be there standing next to the most beautiful woman in the world, and your going to have, Nick, Greg, Jim, Catharine, and Warrick is going to be looking down on us he will be so proud and happy. I love you Sara and will look after you."

"I love you too."

Grissom lay down next to his wife to be and she buried herself into him and slept.

**4 hours later**

Grissom woke up to Sara writing a list on his notebook, "What you up to?" Sara smiled "Writing you a list Grissom of what to do before tomorrow." she began to pack things into her overnight bag. "huh Miss Sidle you are so bossy he joked, I carnt wait to see how amazing your going to look in that wedding dress tomorrow." he hinted "hahahah nice try Mr Grissom." they both sat In the living room and put a movie on

Sara finished packing and before you know it, it was Dinner time and Catharine was waiting in the car outside, with a moaning Lindsey. she got up from the sofa and faced her husband, " I'm going to miss you Gil, but tomorrow I can spend the rest of my life with you, don't forget the letter I left on my pillow for you." she kissed him and pulled him into a hug. "I wont now go Sara other wise its bad luck... I love you." he whispered "I love you too.

She picked up her bag and left the townhouse, Grissom watched her leave smiling and happy, he strolled into the bedroom to read Sara's letter

Dear Gil,

I know tonight is not going to be easy, but its only for one night, and I wrote you a list for tomorrow

Get some dinner marriage is hungry work

polish black shoes

finish packing for our honeymoon in Paris

get an early night

and turn up at the alter where I will be waiting

Have fun and know that I love you, I will miss you with every beat of my heart, see you tomorrow and I love you

Sara Sidle xxx


	3. Chapter 3

On the way home Catherine was going on about how her and Eddie's wedding went, "You see Sara me and Eddie wasn't into the boring old church weddings, we pushed the boat right out and had Elvis marry us, well he looked like Elvis." Sara tried not to seem offended by Catherine's remark. Before Sara could speak Lindsey piped up.

"Mom I really want to go to the mall with my friends."

"Well Lindsey that's kinda hard luck sweetheart, I'm not going to be able to pick you up!"

"MOM! That's so unfair all my friends are going."

Sara was smiling at her best friend and her daughter arguing, but it still didn't hide the fact how scared she was of getting married, and no one knew why not even Grissom. They arrived at Catherine's house within minutes.

"Hey Lindsey, do us a favour and show Sara to her room." Catherine said to a grumpy Lindsey who was already making her way inside, Sara hurried along to catch up with her.

"Sara your going to look amazing tommorow at the wedding." Lindsey walking into Sara's room

"Why thank you Lindsey, your going to look beautiful with your make-up and hair done." Sara breathlessly said after carrying a load of bags up the stairs.

Lindsey left Sara without another word and went in her room to Skype her friend, Sara made her way downstairs where Catherine had poured her a beer. And she told Sara to sit down. Sara was a little confused.

"What's up Cath?" Sara asked with a confuesed look

"Sara, you think you can fool me I've been a CSI for almost 14 years and I know when something is not right with you, so tell me?" Catherine quietly said looking concerned, Sara put down her beer

"Catherine it dosnt matter honestly just leave it." Sara said trying to avoid it.

Catherine was dying to know what was wrong with Sara, she couldn't understand why Sara was so sad, she was getting married to the man of her dreams, Nick was going to walk her down the aisle and she had everyone she needed.

"Tell me Sara now!"

"Right fine! You wanna know I'll tell you! The last wedding I went to was my moms and my dads and it didn't turn out to good you see my mom was all excited to be getting married and I was looking forward to be bridesmaid but it didn't turn out how you would have expected. You see we arrived at the alter and I was drinking juice and well I spilt it all over my white dress so my mom made a big scene about it, and then when we was all waiting for my dad to turn up he didn't, it was about half an hour later he turned up and he was drunk and high as usual and his suit was dirty and crumpled and his hair was a mess and he was wearing sneakers instead of black shoes. He completely humiliated my Mom infront of everyone, and later on that night in the hotel room I locked myself in a closet because I could hear them screaming at each other and then I hear him hit her, and I was shocked." Sara said this with almost no expression "And that's why Cat I don't like weddings."

Catherine gave Sara a sorry look, "well you know Sara that will never happen to you or Gil because of the love you have for one another and he will treat you properly so you don't need to worry about what happened to your mom and dad, that's the past." Catherine said comfortly.

"I guess so Cath, thank you for tonight your like a sister to me and now I carnt wait for tommorow." Sara said more happyier

"Good now come one Miss Sidle we don't want you to be tired tommorow, and do us a favour when you go up tell Lindsey to turn her lights of and get to bed." Catherine said tierdly

"Sure thing Cat, goodnight and thank you again, see you in the morning." Sara said before leaving the room, now just hours away from marrying Gil, what could possibly go wrong!?

TBC


End file.
